This invention relates to the field of load cells, specifically load cells that measure torsion or shear.
Load cells are used for measuring forces and moments along certain directions. Measurement of loads and moments about multiple axes can be beneficial in various research and manufacturing applications. Current multi-axis load cells, however, require complex machining and mechanical linkages to isolate loads along multiple axes. Loads that manifest only through shear stress at the load cell typically require especially complex machining or linkages for isolation. See, e.g., Meyer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,138; Meyer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,882; Mullin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,697; Rieck et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,863; Ruoff, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,884. Current multi-axis load cells are consequently expensive to manufacture, and can be readily damaged by overloading. The frequency response of current load cells is also limited by the characteristics of the machining and mechanical linkages, precluding their use in applications with rapidly varying loads.
Many applications that might benefit from multi-axis load measurements are precluded by the high cost of current multi-axis load cells. Also, applications such as many robotics applications encounter widely varying loads. Some encounter unknown loading, making load cell damage due to overloading likely. Also, existing load cells can not be integrated into a robot link, complicating the robotic system.
There is a need for a multi-axis load cell that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, that is unlikely to be damaged by widely varying loads, and that can be readily incorporated into a robotic system.